El Villano
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (AU?) Azula, despues de todo era tan solo la mala del cuento encerrada en una celda mientras observa como todos rehacen sus vidas pero ella yace solitaria en una repulsiva prisión. Azula la que una vez fue adorada por el pueblo ahora solo es un criminal más. Azula aquella a la que su propia nacion le dio la espalda. Azula, después de todo solo era el villano. Un regalo para eljefe


**El Villano**

¡Feliz Navidad eljefe2000! ;) entre en acción como tu amiga secreta de reserva en cuanto tu amigo original me dijo que no pudo completar tu regalo. Como veras elegí hacer un fic de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang pues era con el fandom que mas estaba familiarizada sin embargo por el corto tiempo que tuve para hacerte el regalo y la falta de inspiración para el mismo salio algo mas obscuro de lo que tal vez esperaras.

No mentire, aunque al principio me costo muchísimo escribirlo ya que no sabia de que hacer la historia o como comenzarla me diverti mucho escribiéndola una vez que las primeras oraciones estuvieron hechas. Azula es un personaje que siempre me ha encantado así que a pesar de no hacer tal cual un AU espero que te guste, siento no haber sido capas de hacerlo muy "rosa" como esperabas... Pero te prometo que voy a hacer en días próximos un epilogo en el que pasare la pareja que solicitaste.

Sin mas que decir... La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece y la canción "Soy el villano" en la cual me base tampoco es de mi propiedad.

 _ **El actual fic participa para el reto temático de Diciembre: Amigo Secreto para el foro Anteiku.**_

* * *

Azula, primera mujer en ascender al titulo "Señor del fuego" o bueno, _Señora del fuego_ en todo caso.

Azula, una hermosa, segura y fuerte mujer que aun con todo en su contra salio adelante en tiempos de adversidad.

Azula, siempre la mejor y primera sin importar a quien se le comparase.

Azula, la que se volvió loca en cuanto comprendió lo solitario que es la cumbre, la que desconfiaba de todos por verse odiada a ojos de incluso su mismo pueblo por el cual había hecho todo.

Azula, la que sin importar cuanto trato defraudo a su padre.

Azula, aquella que se quedo sin amigas y sin familia encerrada en un solitaria celda encadenada y privada de sus poderes que intimidaron a cientos de personas.

Azula, la que vio sus sueños y esperanzas derrumbarse cuando fue olvidada por la misma historia.

Azula... La que un día el pueblo alabo, ahora se encontraba solitaria en la prisión.

Azula... Azula... Azula... ¿Azula?

Su propio nombre dejaba de tener sentido al ser un lejano y doloroso recuerdo de un pasado al cual se aferraba en un triste intento por manter algo de cordura en esa pequeña celda que la retenía. Sus risas rebotaban juguetonamente contra las paredes mohosas solo para volver a chocar contra sus oídos dándole la impresión de que reía acompañada, el aliento rozaba dolorosamente sus amarillentos dientes antes de verse liberado y ella dejaba de prestar atención a la realidad en la cual se encontraba sumergida.

Azula, princesa de nada, se abrazaba a si misma sin ser consiente de ese pequeño acto guiándose simplemente por un primitivo instinto activado solamente por el frío que se colaba a las mazmorras. Las cadenas que habían dejado marcas rojizas en su blanca y ahora sucia piel se movian lentamente con ella hacia atrás y adelante en una canción de cuna inentendible generando sonidos metalicos.

Repentinamente una luz se comenzó a hacer presente en el lugar, la antigua princesa desvío la vista porque ese intimo contacto con la fuente brillante la lastimaba, pero para su pesar comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta tomar la forma de una vela adornada. ¿Visitantes? Era mas probable que fuera su verdugo el cual se encontraría malhumorado por tenerla que ir a ver a ella.

 _ **No soy la niña frágil, no.**_

 _ **No soy tu novia ni la princesa triste.**_

–Azula.

La morena miro al suelo saboreando el sonido de el que suponía su nombre en labios ajenos, sonaba a una palabra melódica, casi a música. Abrió la boca levemente como si fuera a decir algo pero la cerro con un quejido, su garganta reseca le evitaba pronunciar palabras que sonarían como sonidos desacordes y roncos.

–Somos nosotras... Ty Lee y Mai...

 ** _Ni un pajarillo gris temblando de temor._**

Azula apenas encuentra las fuerzas para resoplar pues su aislamiento le a servido con el único propósito de envenenar sus recuerdos y hacerla desprender un odio palpable hacia cualquier persona que hubiera conocido. Sus antiguas amigas que la habían traicionado y dejado a su suerte solo la hacían sentir desprecio y repugnancia.

Guiada por esos sentimientos negativos se arreglo para formar una mueca débil parecida a su antigua sonrisa altanera que solía hacer antes de pronunciar palabras hirientes y halagos narcicistas.

–Oh, las traidoras vuelven con el rabo entre las patas, no vi venir esto. –dice Azula con una voz que no reconoce como la suya, sarcástica pero cansina y gastada como la de una anciana.

Mai hace el rostro hacia un lado mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho no dispuesta a soportar esa clase de comentarios egoístas de su antigua líder y amiga. El tiempo también la ha cambiado a ella haciéndola mas fuerte e independiente, una mujer que no se toma el tiempo de tolerar ridiculeses como aquella... Pero Ty Lee siempre ha tenido una alma mas noble... Ella baja la cabeza y aprieta los puños.

–Azula, queremos sacarte de aquí pero... –comienza a decir con voz suave y titubeante antes de que la morena la interrumpa con una risa amarga.

–¿Ustedes? ¿Sacarme? No me hagan reír. –siseea con tono despectivo sin verlas. No quiere comparar su aspecto actual con el de un par de traidoras. –No quiero ni necesito su ayuda. Pierdanse.

–¡Bien Azula, suficiente! Si no quieres nuestra ayuda no nos vamos a desgastar rogandote. –exploto Mal finalmente. ·Creo que no comprendes la situación en la que estas.

–¡No, ustedes son las que no entienden! –grito Azula desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales voltendo a verlas finalmente con una mirada enloquecida. –¡No entienden que no estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, no buscó una nueva oportunidad ni un borrón y cuenta nueva... !

 _ **¡Soy... El Villano!**_

Se hizo un incomodo silencio roto por el caer de una lejana gota de agua, Azula volvió a ver al suelo rechistando con su lengua, levanto una mano para arreglar su cabello pero las esposas la detuvieron en el instante. Su gesto se volvió amargo.

–Yo... Estoy saliendo con alguien, es muy divertido y amable. –dijo Ty Lee timidamente. –Mai, ella, se va a casar el mes que viene.

–Perfecto, me alegra comprobar que sus vidas son hermosas mientras yo me pudro en un calabozo. Excelente, si quieren la próxima vez hacemos una pijamada y me cuentan también sobre su reino de paz y armonía. –el tono sarcástico que utilizo hizo que ambas visitantes dieran inconscientemente un paso para atrás.

–Azula, solo queremos un final feliz tambien para ti...

–¿¡Final Feliz?! ¡Ya lo tengo querida! –una risotada se hizo presente haciendo eco en cada una de las celdas contiguas causando un escalofrío colectivo. –¡Este es el final feliz para cualquier villano!

 _ **Todos estos villanos que yacen conmigo,**_

 _ **Tiemblan y se incan con solo verme.**_

–Hazte un favor y vete, nunca vuelvas Ty Lee. Porque no pienso ser tu amiga ni tu socia ideal. Soy el villano. Quiero que lo recuerdes.

De esta forma la puerta de la mazmorra se cerro haciendo que volviera la obscuridad, Azula la que una vez fue una princesa o la Señora del Fuego yacia en una celda solitaria en la prisión.

 _ **Pues siempre me a gustado**_

 _ **Ver todo desolado**_

 _ **Quiero destrozarlo y verlos suplicar**_

 _ **Ser tan despiadada me hace bien**_

 _ **No quiero que me ayudes, ni que tu me adores**_

 _ **Inhumano es el Villano.**_


End file.
